


No digas nada

by Plen (Metuka)



Category: Mujeres en el parque
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Plen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David se la encontró en el portal. Mónica quería explicarse. Él prefería que no dijese nada</p>
            </blockquote>





	No digas nada

Maldita cerradura. Se atasca, chirría y un día de estos se partirá la llave al girarla. Igual que este tirador, con el dorado descascarillado y el latón a la vista. Y yo, quejándome como una maruja de todo. Como esos abuelitos que, a falta de nada mejor, se van a ver los progresos de las obras a darles consejos a los obreros y vigilarles por si el ayuntamiento les paga para nada. Ahora tienen que estar de lo más entretenidos, Madrid no ha estado así desde la segunda mitad de los años 30.

Otra cosa que arreglar: el muelle de la puerta necesita tres en uno. El portazo retumba por todo el portal, no me extraña que los del bajo estén que trinan. En fin, ya se quejará otro en la junta. A mí ni me va ni me viene porque me sé de uno que trabaja de sol a sol por una miseria que ni siquiera le pagan a tiempo aunque al menos le sirva para ir cotizando a un sistema de pensiones que no existirá cuando él llegue si tanto curro no le mata antes. Los mileuristas se quejan de vicio, quién pillara ese dineral. No hay nada como hacerse adulto para entender por qué te decían que los Estados del Norte estaban en contra de la esclavitud porque no les era rentable aunque a los Confederados sí.

De pronto, me siento observado. Me vuelvo y encuentro una silueta al resguardo de las sombras de la escalera. Noto el brillo de los ojos casi como si fueran los de un gato, aunque los contornos me dicen que se trata de una persona. Es una chica. _Mi_ chica. Fue mi chica y al menos para esta cosa que tengo en el pecho todavía sigue siéndolo.

Decir que me hizo daño sería simplificar mucho las cosas. No es que me hiciera daño, es que se sonó los mocos conmigo, se hizo un apaño en los bajos y me dejó tirado cuando dejé de servirle, cuando ya se había aburrido de su juguete. Pero ser su juguete significaba al menos ser algo suyo, estar con ella, que la princesita Mónica me tuviera a su entera disposición y así poder yo acudir en su rescate para entretenerla y darle cariño, comprensión o un meneo, según el día.

Subo hasta ella y me la encuentro agazapada en su escalón, mirándome con esos ojos enormes y tristes. Siempre tan tristes, más ahora que nunca. No sé cuánto llevará aquí esperándome, pero casi parecería que toda la vida si me tengo que guiar por el cansancio de su mirada o por lo caídos que están sus hombros. Ni siquiera se pone en pie ahora que me tiene delante, solamente me observa en silencio y quizá se pregunte como yo quién debe hablar primero y qué debe decir.

—Mónica.  
—David.

Parece que va a continuar hablando, pero hace una pausa y baja la vista un momento como si recapitulase, como si se hubiera preparado un discurso y estuviese haciendo memoria. Cuando al fin encuentra las palabras justas, vuelve a mirarme. Entreabre los labios y toma aliento de forma rápida. Está reuniendo fuerzas y valor, no me lo puedo creer. Que no las reúna, sé cuál es mi respuesta y que a mi orgullo, si es que tengo, le pueden ir dando por saco.

—David, yo…  
—No digas nada.

Continúo subiendo por las escaleras. Que me siga si quiere. No me va a volver a emboscar en el portal, no pienso volver a echar un polvo aquí de mala manera para que luego Mónica se largue con mi orgullo —¿ves? Ya sabía yo que no tenía—, mis buenos recuerdos de los dos y mis poquitas esperanzas en el futuro. Si quiere plantarme, que me plante como a un pino, pero al menos ya en mi casa.

Mónica me sigue, aunque no quiero girarme para comprobarlo. No quiero convertirme en estatua de sal ni tampoco que desaparezca si me vuelvo. Me basta con oír sus pisadas haciéndoles los coros a las mías escalón tras escalón. No sé qué ha venido a buscar y tampoco quiero preguntárselo, no quiero que piense que la estoy echando por mucho que sepa que es lo que debería hacer.

No puedo dejarla marchar ahora que ha vuelto para quedarse aunque sea cinco minutos. Disfrutaré de ellos y fingiré que no ha pasado nada, que el juguete está en el rincón donde lo lanzó, justo al lado del olvido, el rencor y el daño. Quiero que me recoja, que me limpie el polvo aunque no necesariamente _ese_ polvo, que se alegre de volver a verme y que ya nada vuelva a ser como antes.

Eso es algo que nunca he entendido, el “todo volverá a ser como antes” usado como si fuese algo bueno. Si todo vuelve a ser como era, la historia se repetirá. No puedo dejar que ocurra, no voy a tropezar con las mismas piedras ni a meterme en los mismos jardines. Bastará el menor gesto para tenerme comiendo otra vez de su mano, pero no del mismo modo. Esta vez no me voy a equivocar. Esta vez voy a conseguir que todo salga bien.

Abro la puerta y le hago un gesto a Mónica para que entre. Sé que la casa está vacía, mis padres se han ido de fin de semana y mi hermana estará tirándose al inútil del novio en algún parque, o por ahí de botellón con los amigos. Sueno como un viejo, pero me revienta saber que está metiendo la pata y tirando su vida por el desagüe mientras que yo tengo que quedarme calladito para no despertar sus iras. No se da cuenta de que no se lo digo por joder como ella se piensa, sino porque yo también he tenido quince años y un pavo insoportable. Y ahora, hecho todo un abuelo prematuro, me doy cuenta de que no es que el mundo esté contra mí, sino que pasa de mi cara.

—Bueno… Pues tú d…

…irás. O no. O lo que a ti te parezca. Ahora que pretendo darle la oportunidad de hablar, se le ocurre otra ocupación para su boca y la mía. Cuánto la había echado de menos. Sé que le dije que si se iba, no volviera, pero ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a olvidarme. Borrón y cuenta nueva aunque solo sea este ratito. Quiero que se quede, pero si me ofrece solamente esto, si para volver a ganármela tengo que ser su follamigo, qué remedio. Tendré que ser paciente y esperar a que al fin se dé cuenta de lo que tiene delante. Porque, sí, soy un pringao y un muerto de hambre, pero si ella me deja, podremos morirnos de hambre, asco y risa los dos juntitos.

Rebotando de pared en pared, dando más vueltas que un par de peonzas borrachas, hemos terminado en mi cuarto dejando un reguero de ropa para quien quiera encontrarnos. Una suerte que me sobraran preservativos. Pero todavía no quiero usarlos. Estaremos yendo deprisa, pero prefiero tomarme unos segundos para observar su cuerpo desnudo, para acariciarla y creerme por un breve instante que ella también quiere ser mi chica y estar conmigo fuera de esta cama.

Me encantan sus gemidos en mi oído, el temblor de su cuerpo bajo el mío, sus dedos en mi espalda, las piernas que se me enroscan… Los cinco sentidos dedicados por completo a ella, atentos a cada sonido, cada gesto, cada pequeña variación en el sabor de su piel. No quiero perderme ni un detalle, no puedo descuidarme ni un instante. Si lo hago, temo que tal vez se convierta en humo o me vuelva a despertar empalmado de madrugada para darme cuenta de que una vez más todo era un sueño.

No puede ser un sueño. No tengo tanta imaginación, no podría diseñar nada como el timbre cada vez más agudo según se va acercando al orgasmo ni su “más” entrecortado ahora que por fin le llega y a mí me falta tan poco que es oírla y sentir que me golpea. Y la miro, me pierdo en su cuerpo, en sus ojos oscuros encendidos y en el calor que desprende y nos empapa mientras esta parcelita de universo se va fundiendo como el metal en el crisol.

Sin moverme mucho de mi sitio ahora que ya estoy fuera, anudo el preservativo, encesto en la papelera y me tumbo boca arriba. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo por los dos, Mónica me busca y se me apoya en el pecho. Olisquea por la separación de los pectorales, respira hondo y pasa la mano de manera descuidada y vaga por mi costado. Está a salvo, eso es lo que quiero que vea. Estamos a salvo. Estamos juntos.

Me da igual lo que vaya a pasar mañana o dentro de media hora. No me importa que se levante y se marche si eso es lo que ella quiere. Porque yo la quiero a ella, eso es lo que tiene que ver. Se lo he dicho, no he dejado de repetírselo desde que hemos entrado en mi cuarto. Mónica nunca me ha contestado, aunque no es de las que dice palabritas cariñosas en pleno acto. De sus labios salen poco más que sonidos inarticulados la mayor parte del tiempo salvo para dar indicaciones. Estoy acostumbrado, normalmente no me importa y hoy me alegra. Su silencio me permite soñar, Mónica no me ha dicho en ningún momento que ella a mí no me quiere.

—David—comienza de pronto con voz baja y aguda—. David, he estado pens…  
—Chssss… No digas nada—Le doy un beso en el pelo y le acaricio la espalda—. Vamos a disfrutar al menos de este momento. No digas nada.


End file.
